lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Rei Yukimura (ReWrite)
Rei Yukimura is the primary antagonist in the second arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite. He is a Duelist of Legend who was originally the protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZS, another series created by Maxus. Appearance Since his original appearance, Rei has dropped his original outfit and has began wearing a dark-cyan jacket with a black trim, gray pants and a pair of black boots. He has lost the black streak in his hair, but still retains his silver and messy hair style. He also has his badge (now an official one) pinned above his right breast pocket. His red & green eye colors are still the same, however, he mainly keeps this hidden by wearing a green contact on his left eye. When dueling, he no longer wears his brother's old gloves. Rei has also grown noticeably taller in the 7 years since the end of Cross Destiny/Zodiac Stars. Personality Compared to his personality in Cross Destiny/Zodiac Stars, Rei is now more tense, prone to anger, and is less trusting of others. When he initially meets Yuzuki, he remains cordial, though later shows hints of displeasure with Yuzuki, apparently as the latter reminds him of his old self. Biography While out on patrol, Rei comes across an unconscious Yuzuki lying in an alleyway. Waking the later up, he is put on edge by Yuzuki's surprise at Rei's introduction. As Yuzuki explains he is looking for Yuna, whom he says his his sister, Rei decides to help the former in his search (as he had nothing of any importance that day). Just before leaving the alleyway, Rei remarks that they are being watched and urges the people around them to come out as he already knows they are there. Emerging from the shadows are a group of three ruffians who have it out for Rei, with their "leader" challenging him to a Duel. To make things quick, Rei challenges all three of them to a 3-on-1 Duel, with Rei promising to forget their previous crimes should they win. The three accept, and as Rei tells Yuzuki to back up for a few moments, he readies his Duel Disk and the Duel begins. Seemingly backed into a corner, with his Life Points dropping down to 700, Rei laughs off the taunts of the three ruffians and quickly sets the Scales with his signature Pendulum Monsters, "Blue Arrow Archer" and "Red Arrow Archer". Pendulum Summoning his ace, "Centaurian Strike-Knight", he quickly defeats all three of his opponents with "Centaurian" in combination with "Pendulum Strike Force". After the Duel, he quickly detains the three, placing them in cuffs and calling for their arrest over the phone. Apologizing to Yuzuki for the delay, the two make their way out of the alleyway and head towards the station. Deck Rei maintains his Deck from Cross Destiny/Zodiac Stars, with primary focus on Pendulum Summoning through his various "Archer" Pendulum Monsters and getting his "Centaurian" monsters on the field as quick as possible. This Deck is more fast-paced then his Deck in Cross Destiny/Zodiac Stars. During his second Duel against Yuzuki, he reveals he as access to all of the original , including "Zodiac Arc Dragon", and uses Zodiac Arc to allow himself to Summon them in rapid succession. As a last-ditch strategy, he Summons out his aces, (both as himself and when he was posing as Kuroske Yamigawa) "Centaurian Strike-Knight" & "Ophiuchian Death-Paladin", in order to bring out "Zodiac Strike-Paladin". Duels Trivia * Rei's title as a Duelist of Legend is both the "Duelist of Justice" and the "Duelist of Possibilities". ** Rei is the only Duelist of Legend who possesses two titles. ** The latter of his titles is eventually passed on to Yuji Kano. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Duelist of Legend